totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: All-Stars (My Version)
Synopsis Following Major Monogram's arrest in the Season Four finale, Stan Smith decides to reunite 14 original contestants (some well-loved, and some hated) for a Heroes vs. Villains season. In the second part of the season (Episodes 14-26), Stan introduces 13 new faces to the show. Characters Host Stan Smith decided to host "Total Drama", after noticing Major Monogram's arrest in the TDRI season finale. After obtaining the information, he gathers Alejandro, Anne Maria, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Owen, Sam, Scott and Zoey for the first part of the season. After the winner of the first part of the season is announced, Smith introduces 13 new faces for the remainder of the season. Unlike Major Monogram, Stan shows remorse for some contestants, especially if they get injured. Contestants in the First Half *'Alejandro Burromuerto' (ELIMINATED) *'Anne Maria' (WINNER) *'Cameron' (ELIMINATED) *'Courtney' (ELIMINATED) *'Duncan' (ELIMINATED) *'Gwen' (ELIMINATED) *'Heather' (ELIMINATED) *'Jo' (ELIMINATED) *'Lightning' (ELIMINATED) *'Mike' (ELIMINATED) *'Owen' (ELIMINATED) *'Scott' (ELIMINATED) *'Sierra' (ELIMINATED) *'Zoey' (ELIMINATED) New Contestants in Second Half Episodes Heroes vs. Villains Chef Hatchet recaps the previous season, which includes Cameron winning, and Major Monogram's arrest. He then introduces Stan Smith, the new host to "Total Drama". As the 51 contestants were on the boat, only 14 got off onto Camp Wawanakwa. Owen was so happy to be back on "Total Drama", as a contestant. As all of the other contestants got off, Stan Smith put them on their very first challenge of the season: running across Camp Wawanakwa, and back to Home Base (the cabins). As the challenge starts, Jo, Lightning, and Gwen managed to get a head start. Jo managed to finish first, followed by Lightning, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Scott, Alejandro, Gwen, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Sierra, Owen, and Cameron. Stan determines the teams by what place the contestants finished. Lightning suggests that "Team A" is the "Lightning Squad". Stan points out that it's his decision to pick the team name. People who finished 1st-7th are the "Villainous Vultures", while the people who finished 8th-14th are the "Heroic Hamsters". The object of the final leg is to head back to Camp Wawanakwa. First team to arrive back with their entire teammates, gets immunity, along with a choice to pick out the cabins. Stan shoots off the immunity challenge. The Vultures managed to get a head start, when Jo and Lightning showed off at the starting point. Gwen, Anne Maria, Mike, and Zoey managed to surpass the Vultures, as they were near the finishing point. Sierra, despite missing Cody, managed to get Owen and Cameron to join her team in finishing the challenge, so that they can get first pick on the sleeping arrangements. Thanks to Sierra, Gwen, and Anne Maria, the Hamsters won their very first challenge ever. Anne Maria, hoping to have a lovely shower room to keep her cosmetics in, managed to pick the nicer cabins, angering the Villainous Vultures, who are stuck with the lame cabins. When the Vultures were discussing elimination, Heather, Jo, Duncan, Courtney and Alejandro suggest voting off Lightning for his cockiness. Scott and Lightning decide to vote for Jo for making the team lose. After Stan Smith announced the elimination procedure, he called Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Scott, and Alejandro for a marshmallow. This left Jo and Lightning as the bottom two. Stan Smith decided to give the last marshmallow to Jo, making Lightning the first contestant to leave the show, in his newest method of transportation: The Helipad of Losers. This sends the eliminated contestant straight to the Aftermath Studio, where the sidelined contestants are watching the drama from. Stan Smith signs off for the night. Big Stan on Campus The episode starts out with Jo being happy that she voted off her enemy, Lightning. With him out of the picture, she could accomplish more things than any of her teammates. At breakfast, Duncan and Gwen, sitting at separate tables, exchange romantic gestures. Zoey and Anne Maria are still bitter enemies, and try to move on. Stan Smith comes in and announces the next challenge: a trivia game show. At the amphitheater, the two teams are put through a game of "Total Drama Trivia". The team who scores the most amount of points wins. The Hamsters go first and their first question is "Who was the previous host of Total Drama?" Anne Maria answers "Major Monogram". Hamsters are given one point. The Vultures are next, and their question is "Who was the first contestant to win Total Drama?". Jo responds "Gwen?". Stan Smith responds "She did, but that's in Scandinavia. I'm looking for the domestic winner." Gwen responds "Owen." The Hamsters get another point for getting it right. After an hour of game play, the Hamsters have 7, but the Vultures have 7 points. Stan Smith states that whoever answers the last question wins for their team. Their question is "Which season was the first to have a villain win?". Scott answered "Action". Stan states that the answer is correct for obvious reasons. As a result, the Vultures win. Scott then tells Anne Maria that Cameron is the one who has been feeding the Vultures the answers. Refusing to believe him, they vote for him. However, Sierra wants to vote for herself since she wants to be with Cody. Cameron votes for Sierra with her. However, Zoey refuses to believe Scott, and still remains friends with Cameron. As a result, Zoey votes for Sierra. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen and Anne Maria are upset at Cameron for losing, even though he didn't do it. The marshmallows went to: Gwen, Owen, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Mike. Sierra and Mike are the Bottom Two. As Stan calls out "Sierr-", Sierra interrupts and decides to quit for the sake of Cody. Cameron thanks Sierra for saving his butt, and considers her as a friend. Stan allows Sierra to go home back to Cody, pleasing her as "friends are much more important than the money". Cameron proves that he was innocent, as he was helping his own team. Stan Smith tells the viewers to stay tuned for the next episode of "Total Drama; All-Stars". Saving Private Leechball Although the Hamsters have lost trust in Cameron, he honestly tells them that he was innocent. Therefore, he would never throw his team's challenge. They all forgave Cameron. The Hamsters are trying to get Scott voted off for lying about Cameron, who was really innocent the entire game. The gang's next challenge is a simple game of Leechball. The object is to retrieve the flags from the opposing team's goal, while swimming in the leech infested waters. The team who has the most flags after the 30:00 mark wins. The Vultures were on a roll when Duncan, Jo, and Courtney were taking the Hamsters' flags. Gwen, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Mike agree to work together and take the Vultures' flags. Owen manages to work fast with the team. Cameron is unsure about swimming in the leech infested waters. He agrees to work with the team and stop the Vultures from stealing their flags. At the 15 minute mark, tension is still brewing as Courtney and Anne Maria are still leading their teams to victory. When the game is at their 5-minute mark, the teams are still fighting for immunity. With Anne Maria's quick thinking, the Hamsters take the lead and take as many flags as they can, resulting in their win. Scott managed to save his butt by pinning his team's loss on Duncan, not long before he (Duncan) is given the Immunity Idol by Gwen and the Hamsters. As a result, Duncan saves his butt by sending Scott home. Food Fright Duncan and Jo are happy that "Enemy Number 1" (Scott) is finally eliminated, especially early in the season. Jo and Duncan are rivaling for the spot of "Enemy Number 1", after Scott's elimination. Heather intervenes that she is "Enemy Number One", because of her history of dislike from other contestants. Stan Smith announces the next challenge. The two teams have to cook a three course meal for Stan Smith to judge. The best meal wins immunity for their team. The losing team, like usual, will send a person home. Stan Smith gave the teams their assigned meals: *Heroic Hamsters: **Cream of Broccoli soup, Fish plate (dressed with Tomato relish) with Rice Pilaf, Breadsticks, and Strawberry Shortcake *Villainous Vultures: **Pasta Salad (using Orzo), Chicken Plate (marinated with Yoshida sauce) with White Rice, and Macaroni Salad as sides, and Molten Lava Cake. Duncan nominates himself as Team Captain, hoping that he would lead his team to victory. This bugs Heather, who is trying to be "Enemy Number One". On the Hamsters side, Cameron is leading his team to victory, without any tension. Mike and Zoey reinstate their relationship by doing the Strawberry Shortcake part of the meal. Gwen must tolerate Owen's behavior, if they want any chance of winning. Sierra and Cameron work on the Broccoli soup. Back on the Vultures' side, Heather, having had enough of Duncan's attitude, quits and runs out into the porch crying. Alejandro comforts her, saying that if he, Heather, and Jo vote for Duncan to leave, they will have no problem. Heather, after being persuaded by Alejandro, continues the challenge without any commotion. When both teams are done, Stan Smith is ready to judge the meals. Stan takes a bite from the Hamsters' well crafted Fish plate. He rates it 27/30. If the Vultures can beat this, they will not lose a member tonight. This excites Cameron, who is willing to see the reward. However, Duncan's poor quality meal was rated 6/30, which means the Hamsters win, once again. Their reward is a winner's banquet in the exclusive dining room. At the room, Heather talks to Jo and Alejandro about sending Duncan home. Jo and Alejandro agree on that. After that, the confessionals play. Heather claims that Duncan has been a pain since this morning. As a result, she's voting for him. At the elimination room, Heather (who has immunity idol courtesy from Cameron and Anne Maria of the Hamsters), Alejandro, and Courtney get their marshmallows. Jo and Duncan are in the bottom two, exchanging vows about who will avoid elimination. Jo is safe, and Duncan is out. Evil Dream This episode starts out with everyone sleeping at 4:15am. Stan Smith gives the remaining 10 contestants a rude-awakening, saying that they are doing a "Supernatural" challenge. The object of the episode is to spend the rest of the night in the forest. The last team that makes it back to camp by sunrise, gets immunity. The contestants are hiding in the forest, to make sure that they are safe for the rest of the night. For the Vultures, Heather managed to take a chance and face the night like a brave person. Courtney is not afraid of the dark forest. Alejandro and Jo align to make sure they win the challenge. As for the Hamsters, Owen and Cameron are the cowards of the night. Zoey and Mike try and stay together. Gwen and Anne Maria form a peace, so they can stay in the game. As the sun rises, the Hamsters come back, since two members (Owen and Cameron) couldn't take the horror. At the elimination room, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria get their marshmallows. Owen and Cameron are in the bottom two. Cameron, against his protest, gets the last marshmallow. As a result, Owen is eliminated. Takin It To The Extreme This episode opens with everyone (especially Mike, Cameron, Jo, and Anne Maria) sleeping. Stan Smith wakes everyone up with a loud hovercraft. Their next challenge is an extreme sports challenge. Since there are more Heroes than Villains, they are going to do a 4-on-4. Two groups of two will perform the grand finale, while there will be one-on-one challenges in the first two games. First up, Jo (from the Villainous Vultures) and Anne Maria (from the Heroic Hamsters) must skydive from tall heights. Chef is flying the plane, and whoever lands safely on the campsite wins. Jo jumps off of the airplane, and falls midway into the air, until she attempted to open her paracute. Too late, because Jo landed in a pig-pen at an adjacent farm. Anne Maria's hair managed to save her life, and secure a victory for the Heroic Hamsters. Secondly, it's Heather (from the Villainous Vultures) competing against Cameron (from the Heroic Hamsters) in a mechanical bullride. The person who stays on the bull, wins a point for their team. Stan Smith intenses the bull, since Heather and Cameron seem to survive the ride. However, Cameron is knocked unconscious and is sent to the imfirmary to recover from head trauma. In the final leg of the challenge, Zoey (representing the Heroic Hamsters) and Courtney (represnting the Villainous Vultures) will compete in the wild mud ski challenge. Alejandro will be driving Zoey, and Mike will drive Courtney. Alejandro is determined to make Zoey lose, if he wants the multi-use shower. Attempting to make sure Zoey loses focus, he cuts the rope, but to no avail, since his top gets torn off. As a result, Zoey is appaled by Alejandro's hot body. Mike, noticing that Zoey has wiped out, he bails out to save her. Since Courtney managed to get the flags, and crossed the finish line (despite arguing about who's driving), the Villainous Vultures win the challenge. At the ceremony, Gwen and Anne Maria get the first marshmallows. Cameron, who is recovering from a serious head injury gets his marshmallow. Zoey and Mike, who are in the bottom two, tremble in fear. Zoey gets eliminated. Before she left the island, Zoey kissed Mike, as a farewell gift. Superstardom! The episode starts out with Anne Maria blithering about her suntan lotion. Gwen claims that she used most of it up. Stan Smith announces that the next challenge will meet in the ampitheater. The next challenge will involve putting on a musical that Stan Smith would enjoy. The team that has a most creative play will win immunity. Courtney suggests that her, Heather, Alejandro, and Jo put on "Too Sexy For His Lady", representing the Villainous Vultures. On the Hamsters' side, Mike, Gwen, Anne Maria, and Cameron suggest doing a double act. Anne Maria will do the lead act, and they will join in midway into the song. At the theater, Stan Smith announces that the role will go on. Courtney's play is the first to be shown. However, it flopped, due to not being musical enough. The Hamsters are next on stage. Their act is in style of "Fame!". Anne Maria sings "Out Here On My Own!", with Mike, Gwen, and Cameron dancing in the background. Their performance got many good ratings than Courtney's boring play. Because of Anne Maria's brilliant performance, the Hamsters win. Before the Vultures vote off a villain, Heather suggests that she, Alejandro, and Jo vote for Courtney, for putting on a lame play. At the ceremony, Alejandro and Jo get their marshmallows. When it's down to Courtney and Heather in the bottom, the latter gets the last marshmallow. As a result, Courtney is eliminated. You Call it Corn, We Call it Maze! The Final Seven are in for a final-team-vs-team challenge. This time, the boys will play against the girls. The object is to be the first team out of the maze. The losing team will vote off a member. Cameron will do the mental challenges (mathematical, reading, and writing), whereas Mike and Alejandro do the physical challenges. On the girls team, Anne Maria and Gwen are leading the girls to victory, as their sensor map indicates that they (red dot) are ahead of the boys (who are color-coded blue). As they have reached the final foot of the challenge, Anne Maria suggests using her hairspray to see the lasers, and reflect them off with her mirror. Because of that, the girls have a strong finish. At the ceremony, everyone (bar Anne Maria and Cameron) vote for Mike, for losing the challenge. Anne Maria, having not vote for Mike, kisses him farewell. He then boards the Helipad of Losers, with an arranged surprise: Zoey. Zeek & Ye Shall Find The teams merge, and it's every contestant for themselves! The next challenge is a scavenger hunt. The person who found the right treasure (immunity idol) wins the challenge. As an added bonus, the winner will pick the eliminated contestant. Each competitor got their seraching place to find their treasure: *Alejandro: Tree *Anne Maria: Shower Room *Cameron: Dock of Shame *Gwen: Mess Hall *Heather: Skunk Hole *Jo: Bridge above Croccodile Lake Alejandro had no problem finding his key in the tree hole. As for Heather, she had little problem getting her key out of the skunk hole. Alejandro managed to help her, by pouring a bucket of water into the hole. This allowed Heather to get her key. With Anne Maria, she managed to get her key, which was located under the sinks in the Shower Room. Cameron managed to find his key, by going under the Dock of Shame, and retrieving it. Gwen easily found her key, under the dining table. As for Jo, she managed to use her strategy, and get her key. When everyone gathered to the campfire pit to reclaim their awards, Gwen got the greatest immunity of all. Everyone else got plain prizes. Stan Smith, at the ceremony, announces that Gwen, who won immunity, will decide on an eliminated contestant. Also, she is the first woman, and protagonist, to decide on an eliminated contestant. Jo considers voting off Cameron. Stan Smith, before Gwen made her vote, secretly tells Gwen to pick Alejandro. Gwen, responding that it's her vote, states that Heather is eliminated, since she already won a season. Heather accepts her loss, saying that she doesn't need another million dollars. The Obsta-kill Course Stan Smith announces a new challenge for the Final Five: The Obstacle Course of Doom. Whoever finishes the course first, gets immunity. Jo managed to take the lead, and got a head start in the race. Anne Maria and Gwen followed. As for Cameron, he thought he was going to lose the challenge, and the game, he managed to keep up the pace, and maintain his stability. Alejandro caught up to Jo, and led a nasty rivalry with the former. As a result, Jo managed to take the lead, and beat Alejandro at the course. As a result, Jo wins immunity, for the second consecutive time. jo convinced everyone, even Gwen and Anne Maria to vote for Alejandro, due to the fact that he is a threat. As a result, Alejandro takes the boot, leaving only three girls and one boy. Stan Smith announces to the viewers to stay tuned for another episode of "Total Drama: All Stars"! G.I. Gwen Chef Hatchet takes over, since Stan Smith is at a conference for the entire day. He then divides the Final Four into two groups: Tough Cookies (Gwen and Jo) vs. Cammaria (Cameron and Anne Maria). Their challenge is to survive the night in the forest. Chef Hatchet also stated that the first team to arrive at campsite, by breakfast wins the immunity. The loser will be decided by Chef. Both teams get going. As the teams stop in the middle of the forest, Jo and Gwen discover a compass, a map, and a bunch of cliff bars. Cameron and Anne Maria follow suit, a few minutes later. At night, Both teams reunite, and they tell ghost stories in the campfire area. In the middle of the night, Anne Maria prevents Jo from winning by stealing her map, and compass. When Jo and Gwen wake up, having lost their map and their compass, realise this, and head back to the camp. When Anne Maria is back at the camp, she is appaled that Jo and Gwen came back. Chef Hatchet state that Tough Cookies win. At the ceremony, Chef Hatchet announces that Cameron is eliminated. As a result, this is the first time that the final three are all girls (Anne Maria, Gwen, and Jo). As Cameron leaves, he cares less, because he already won a previous season. Truth or Date? Stan Smith is back, and doesn't seem to mind that the Final Three are all ladies. The three ladies are celebrating their breakfast for making it really far. Their next challenge begins in half an hour. Stan claims that since the final three are of the same gender, the next challenge will be a date show. Stan brings back ex-contestant Trent, as the guy who will tell the ladies something. The girl who wins Trent's heart wins immunity, and a decision to vote for the next girl. Each girl asked Trent several romantic questions. After 60 questions (20 per each girl), Trent decided that Anne Maria is the winner of the challenge. She gets a special opportunity to pick off a girl, since Jo and Gwen vote for each other. Gwen accepts her loss, as she states that she can leave with Trent. Stan Smith states that "this is not her decision". Anne Maria picks off Gwen, so she can physically take down Jo in the finals. Instead of taking the Helipad of Losers, Gwen and Trent are allowed to stay on the Island, since all of the 38 contestants will be watching the finale in the next episode. Stan then tells everyone to tune in to the nail biting all-girl finale. The Final Conflict (Mid-Season Finale) Stan Smith allows Jo and Anne Maria, the finalists for the first part of the finale, to vent their thoughts about the finale in the confession cam. Jo states that with the million dollars, she can open her own gym. Anne Maria states that it's beauty over brawn, as she states that with her million dollars, she is going to open her own line of beauty products, entitled "Anne Maria". Moments before the finale, Stan allows the 36 contestants/non-participants to choose a side. Anne Maria's supporters are Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron. Jo's supporters are Eva, Izzy, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Scott, and Lightning. Stan Smith allows Jo and Anne Maria to announce what they will do with the money. Anne Maria states that she will open her own line for make-up/cosmetics. The ladies cheer about this. Jo states that she will open her gym and the fee will be $25/month. Stan Smith claims that would be very nice, but not very fun. Duncan groans about this. Stan Smith allows the finalists to pick two supporters. Anne Maria picks Mike and Ezekiel, while Jo picks Lightning and Eva, hoping that Brawn will overtake Beauty. Stan Smith ships both girls off. Anne Maria takes a strong lead when she and Ezekiel surpass Jo. Lightning is angry about this, and claims that Beauty can't take the lead. Anne Maria and her supporters Mike and Ezekiel have reached the first touchpoint. As the finalists are heading back, Jo is feeling confident that she is taking down Anne Maria. However, Jo is unaware of the fact that Anne Maria beat her to the finish line, until Stan announced that Anne Maria won the Million Dollars at the last ceremony for the original contestants. Alternate Ending The Alternate Ending is available on iTunes (if one downloads Episode 13), the Cartoon Network (USA) and Teletoon (CAN) Websites, as well as the Latin American broadcast. In this ending, Jo is confident that she is beating Anne Maria, which she succeeds in. Anne Maria realizes that Jo had won the season, and is angry about that. At the ceremony, Jo is crowned the winner, and is excited about her opportunity to open her very own gym. Lightning cheers on Elimination Part 1 Part 2 Season Six In 2013, Stan Smith planned on doing a potential Season Six, where fan-favorites (like Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, etc.) compete against fans. Currently in production. Trivia *Alejandro, Anne Maria, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Owen, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey are the original contestants competing in the first part this season. **Also, 13 new contestants debuted in Episode 14: Alexandra, Daniel, Isaac, Jennifer, Kent, Kristina, Lyla, Manuel, Mary, Nicholas, Spencer, Taylor, and Wendy. *No one made it farther than they did in "Total Drama Island". **Owen won "Total Drama Island", so he couldn't have done better than that. *Gwen and Heather made it farther than they did in "Total Drama Action". **Owen, Courtney, and Duncan did not. **Duncan won "Total Drama Action", so he couldn't have done better than that. *Gwen made it farther than she did in "Total Drama World Tour". **However, everyone else who competed in that season did not. **Heather won "Total Drama World Tour", so she couldn't have done better than that. *Anne Maria and Jo made it farther than they did in "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island". **However, Mike, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron did not. **Cameron won "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island", so he couldn't have done better than that. *This is the first time, in which the Final Three is of the same gender. **In this case, they were all females. *With Gwen placing 3rd in the season, all of Total Drama Island's final three has made it to the final three, more than once. **Owen, who won "Total Drama Island", placed 3rd in "Total Drama Island". **Heather, who ranked 3rd in "Total Drama Island", won "Total Drama World Tour". *This is the second season in which: **Duncan nor Owen are in the Final Four. The first being Total Drama World Tour. **Heather is not in the Final Three. The first being Total Drama Action. **Gwen is not the first member voted off of her team. The first being Total Drama Island. **Sierra, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron competed in. **Gwen makes it to the merge. The first being Total Drama Island. **Duncan is not the last person on his team. The first was Total Drama World Tour, where he was the second-to-last member upon his return. *This is the first season in which Gwen and Heather are on different teams. Category:Competition stories